Prank Week
by TheBaysQueen
Summary: Welcome to Prank Week. Every year, a single girl is chosen from Queens All Girl Prep School. The Leviathan All Boys Prep School have no idea who she is, or what prank will be pulled, but they think they're ready. When Deryn Sharp, or Dylan, invades and turns everything secretly to chaos, they might have to think again! Happy Pranking!
1. The Beginning?

_Hello again people who could quite possibly be reading this! This idea came to me at work because I was trying to think of something original. Hopefully, it is, because I thought it was a great idea..._

_Anywhore, I hope this is good!_

Chapter one

The traditional prank week. It was a big deal to the girls at Queens All Girl Prep School. Every year, a single girl would be chosen by the seniors to pull a prank in the boys of Leviathan Prep. The prank was always a secret until the first day of the prank, when it was reveaked to all.

The teachers, unknowing about the prank, encouraged the outing of that single girl because they believedit built character and helped with the boy/girl relations. They believed it was some sort of exchange project or some nonsense like that.

I scoffed at that thought. All boys at Leviathan Prep were stuck up jerks. Their holier-than-thou attitudes got annoying fast, and all the girls knew it. We had to knock them off their high horses, so every year, the prank got more intense than the last.

I was walking down the hallway to my dorm room, lost in thought, when I heard my name being shouted.

"Deryn!" came the call once again, this time a little closer.

I came to a halt, and turned in place to see my best friend and roomate, Lilit, sprinting toward me as best she could in her awkward, school required heels.

When she finally caught up, I let her catch her breath, then we continued strolling to our room.

"Lilit, what in blazes has got you so excited?" I demanded, on edge.

She shot me an excited smile, before her face became serious and she said, "The seniors announced the prank girl."

I stared at her, waiting.

"It's you, Deryn!"

_So what do you think? Review?_


	2. Don't Shoot the Lizard!

Chapter two

"What in blazes? Why would the barking seniors choose me?" I demanded, abruptly halting, much to Lilit's surprsie.

"Well, there are two reasons. The first is because they believe you're the most cunning and brilliant of us all..." She closed her mouth, the light in her eyes dimming a bit.

The silence she left was deafening as I waited for her to finish, but she kept her mouth securly fastened shut, running my patience thin.

"Barking spiders, Lilit! Spit it out." I cried.

"... You're the most male looking girl here..." she mumbled.

I just stared at her for a moment, trying to decide whether to be angry, or laugh.

It was true, I had altered my appearence a little before Mum shipped me off to this horrible school as a rebellion. I'd cut my long, blond hair boy short. My 'diddies', as Jaspert called them, (much to my mother's displeasure), were almost nonexsistent. And I was exceptionally tall for my age.

In the end, I was little bit of both. I laughed out loud, much to Lilit's relief, but I seethed on the inside.

"So, what's my prank?" I asked. Lilit always had the inside scoop in this school.

But I was shocked when she shrugged her shoulders and handed me a piece of folded parchment.

She gave me a sheepish shrug, then said "I'm just the messanger lizard this time."

_Sorry for the short chapter! I was really hurried. Hope you enjoyed it! Peace!_


	3. No Love for Leviathan

Chapter three

The room was dark, and for some reason, all of the seniors present had some sort of mask on.

"Deryn, do you accept the challenge of pranking the Leviathan boys? All of the risks, and hardships?" the apparent leader asked, dropping her voice an octave to try to confuse me.

I nodded, analyzing the possible prank missions I could be sent on, and why I needed to look like a boy for it.

"Do you also swear not to fall in love with any Leviathan boys?" another voice asked.

I was about to nod my head in agreement, when I realized what had just been said.

Barking spiders! Who did they think they were talking to? These girls were daft enough to assume I was looking for that?

The seniors noticed my face, and nodded sadly.

"It has happened. One of the girls crossed over. Sides were chosen, leaders followed... It was World War I without all of the murder of any royals."

I stared just a few more seconds before scoffing in distaste.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I hate the barking Leviathan boys! They need to be knocked down a few levels. They can all get stuffed." I replied, my temper rising unexpectantly.

The mask-clad seniors a few looks before turning to face me, giant smiles on their faces. A smaller looking girl stepped forward, black bag in hand.

"You're going to need these."

_Hola! So, thanks for reading! Just a little info!_

_1.) In this chapter, I put a foreshadow, and a little WWI reference._

_2.) Either in the next chapter or the one after that, I'm introducing a little character of my own. She is a real person, and I just love reading her reviews! Yes, I do have her permission! Thanks, __jibblitmuffins3675!_

_MMkay, that's all until next time! Peace!_


	4. Anger Issues

Chapter four

I straightened my Leviathan tie one last time before walking through the door of my new dorm room. The door was a rich burgandy color, which, one would have thought meant that the inside of the dorm would be great, and grand. But quite the contrary.

The room was an ugly, prison grey color, with a single window in between the two twin sized beds pushed up against the walls. A trunk at the end of each bed served as a dresser, and on each side was a desk, complete with a chair and a lamp.

All-in-all, the room was boring, and just a little scary.

_Barking spiders. Is this why these boys are bum-rags?_ I thought, before turning around in the room to close the door.

"Are you going to close the door on my nose, dummkopf?" came a snooty voice.

I whipped my head around to see a boy about my age, his reddish brown hair carefully tousled. He had sharp, dark green eyes, and handsome features.

No one told me I'd be having a roommate! In my moment of hesitation, the boy pushed past me and slammed the door behind himself.

"This is my bunk," he said, pointing at the left bed, then turned to me.

"I'm Prince Aleksander. A real prince. An honor for you, I'm sure. And just so you know, I don't give out autographs." He took off his blue blazer and loosened his tie, throwing his jacket onto his bed.

I was shocked that this young 'prince', as he called himself, had the audacity to waltz in here like a clart-covered bum-rag and think that I, Deryn Sharp, wanted his autograph.

"I've never even heard of anyone named 'Prince Aleksander', you bum-rag." I snapped, my temper rising instantly. Aleksander turned in surprise, not used to someone talking back to him, I'm sure.

I stared him down, not afraid of his anger filled gaze. He was only a few inches taller than me, I realized, as he walked slowly towards me.

Aleksander was so close to my face, I could see little freckles on his nose, and feel warm breath on my face. My stomach gave a little, nervous flip at the closeness of this weird boy, but I kept it off my face, and narrowed my eyes.

"You don't speak to me that way, commoner. I am clearly higher than you, and you will respect me." he said, his voice low and threatening.

I opened my mouth to retort, but the heavy door was flung open, slamming against the wall, surprising both Aleksander and I.

There stood a young blond girl, about 13. She stared at me so intently for just a moment, that I started to sweat a little. Then, to my utter shock, she got a huge smile on her face.

"Big Brother!" She yelled.

_So, sorry about not posting for awhile, and for Alek's out of characterness, but he will become more Alek-y soon. He just couldn't seem too friendly at first. So, yeah! Peace!_


	5. What Little Sister!

Chapter five

The young girl gave me a really big hug, her back to the daft 'prince'. She gave me 'keep your mouth shut' glare, before letting me go, grabbing my hand and spun around to give the bum-rag a huge grin.

"I'm gonna take Dylan from you. Then, you guys can get back to your dispute." she said seriously, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room into the hallway, slamming the door shut.

Checking the hallway for any boys, she turned to look at me, any pretenses gone from her face.

"I am Amoura. I was sent by the seniors to be your 'little sister'. I'm a freshman at Queens, and I'm the messenger lizard in this operation, meaning I will be coming in at times to tell you your missions. You are to call me Amoura Sharp when people ask who I am, and to act like a big brother to me. Got it?" she said this so decisively, and seriously, that for a few moments, I was afraid of her. But then, I remembered that i was supposed to be a boy, and boys weren't scared of their little sisters.

I smiled at her to convey my understanding, then replied, "You're being daft. Of course I knew you were coming. I just thought it'd be later, after I got situated. Barking spiders, just tell Mum not to worry."

She looked at me, understanding glinting in her eyes. Amoura then turned to the door, struggling to pull it open.

Aleksander stood in the same place as where I'd left him, looking thoughtful.

"Thanks, Dafty, for coming and telling me that Mum was worried, but I think I can handle myself. Just come tell me if she needs anything else, okay?" I asked.

She nodded, then left.

Aleksander turned to me, still looking thoughtful.

"So, your sister goes to Queens, does she?" he asked, his German accent making my heart flutter.

"Well, she obviously doesn't go here, you bum-rag." I replied, turning to the right side of the room, lugging one of my heavy suitcases to my side of the room, removing them from the entrance.

Aleksander grabbed the other one and hauled it to me. I stared at him, a little afraid of his random mood change.

He looked at me, then smiled, making his handsome features light up.

"You can call me Alek, if you'd like." He said, holding out a hand to me.

My mouth was hanging open and I realized I must have looked ridiculous, so I quickly shut it, and grabbed his hand, giving it one firm shake.

"You can call me De- Dylan."

_So, let me know what you thought? Thanks! Peace!_


	6. The Mess Hall

Chapter six

I set the last of my belongings in the trunk, closing it with a loud, solid thunk.

My plain white sheets sat on my bed, folded neatly, along with the toiletries bag, and my dark blue pillowcase.

I stashed the bag underneath the barking small bed and proceeded to place the bed in order. Alek stood off to the side, watching, his eyes boring into my back. It made me uncomfortable.

"Why in blazes are you staring, Alek?" I demanded, standing to my full height.

"Are you hungry?"

I stared, wondering at his random subject. Just who was this Alek boy? What was he really up to?

I was interrupted by the grumbling of my stomach. It was loud, and if the stuck-up teachers had heard it at Queens, I would have gone without dinner that night, as it wasn't 'proper.' Gah, would I ever escape that word?

But Alek just smiled a gentle smile, gesturing that I should follow him.

Pushing up from my squatting position on the ground, I cut my eyes towards the window, and was shocked at how low the sun had gotten. Judging at the angle of the sun, I guessed it was about six, give or take a few minutes.

"Dinner begins promptly at six fifteen. That gives us exactly ten minutes to get to the mess hall." Alek explained, taking on a quick role of tour guide.

He spoke quickly and efficiently, pointing out main things like bathrooms (note to self: don't forget that bathroom!), and classrooms.

"The gym, pool, and church are all over there." he said, pointing out of the window next to us at a large, red brick building.

"And this," he said, coming to a halt just outside two large, mahogany doors. They were high, reaching to the vaulted ceiling of this part of Leviathan. "Is the Mess Hall."

Giving a great heave, he managed to fling the doors open grandly.

An immediate smell overwhelmed my nose. It was sweet and sour, making my mouth water instantly.

Alek laughed, but was interrupted when a boy about our age popped up from nowhere.

"So, Prince-y, where'd you find this maggot?" the new boy asked, his tone screaming arrogant.

"Newkirk." Alek greeted, not losing an ounce of his composure. "This is Dylan. He's my new roommate."

The boy called Newkirk stared at me blankly, before understanding lit in his stupid eyes.

"So, you're the replacement for Fitzgerald? You seem scrawny, and ugly." He said, looking me over. His slimy eyes made me want to sock him right then and there, but remembered I couldn't because of the mission. I made a mental reminder to be sure to prank him as soon as possible.

"Well, Newkirk, you barking ninny. I'd say it's been a pleasure, and for you, I'm sure it has been, but I have better things to do with my time than talk to people with clart for brains." I replied, coolly, although on the inside, I seethed and fumed. Turning to Alek, I said, as if nothing had happened, "I'm starved. What would you recommend?"

Alek stared at me as if I'd just sprouted another head and it was screaming that I was a girl, then seemed to mentally shake himself and said, "The mashed potatoes are unmatched this year..."

_Welcome to Leviathan, Deryn. Happy Pranking!_ I thought.

_So, I realized that I forgot to announce the fact that I don't own anything excpet this stroy plot. None of the characters, or the Leviathan. The only things I do own is My own computer, and even it doesn't agree with me sometimes... Oh, well. Review? Thanks!_


	7. MMMMMmashed Potatoes

Chapter seven, _I think_

After we had gotten our food, Alek led me to a table with two other boys, (who he later introduced as Bauer and Klopp, first names forgotten). They carried on a conversation in German, constantly looking over at me. And of course, when we were given a choice of languages, I had opted out of German, so all I managed to catch was 'Dummkopf', as they were speaking rather quickly, remembering the fact that Alek had called me that earlier.

I leaned over to Alek. "You called me that earlier. What does it barking mean?" I demanded quietly.

He turned in his seat to face me, looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

_Why is he looking at me like I'm a barking ninny?_ I thought to myself, staring the young man dead in the eye. I might not have understood why he was acting strangely, but that didn't mean I would put up with it.

We stared each other down until one of the other two boys sitting with us cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with Mexican stand-off. I glanced away from the red haired boy, instead resting my eyes on the steaming mashed potatoes sitting on my fancy plate.

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. The aroma of the potatoes infiltrated my nose, making my mouth water. Grabbing my spoon rather forcefully, I shoved it into the amazing smelling creamy goodness, coming up with a spoonful.

I looked at the potatoes for a moment before I put the spoon into my mouth... And almost squealed at the delicious taste in my mouth. Almost. I managed to keep a lid on my crazy girl side trying to bubble its way to the surface.

My weak spot was obviously food.

When I finally managed to swallow that bite, I took another bite, and another until all of the delicious potates were gone. Glancing around the table at the somewhat surprised and disgusted faces, I gave them a smile, then said, barking polite, I mighy add, "Are you gonna barking finish those?"

_Sorry about this food filled chapter... I'm kinda hungry right now. Plus, I wanted to introduce you guys to little Bauer and Klopp. I was gonna make them teachers, but decided against it. Plus, this chapter kind of went to help Deryn convince the barking boys that she was a guy as well. Oh well._

_Preview of chapter eight: The pranking begins!_


	8. Silent GetAways?

Chapter eight-ish?

I tossed and turned on the tiny bed, aware of just how uncomfortable it was. Alek slept on his side of the room, his light snore filling the silence, and letting me know about his deep sleep. I listened to his sleeping noises for a few moments, letting them calm my nerves about what I was going to have to do, although compared to the pranks later on in the week, this was going to be simple.

_Barking crazy, you are, Deryn_, I mumbled to myself. Alek's snore stopped, and so did my heart, but then, it restarted and I took a deep breath.

Rolling over onto my back, I glanced out of the window in the room. The moon was full, bathing part of the room in an angelic glow. The other part was cast in shadow.

Deciding this time of night was as good as any, I lightly tossed my blankets aside, setting my bare feet on the ground, shivering slightly; the floor was cold. Pulling on a pair of socks so I could sneak easier.

As I pushed up off the tiny bed, I gave my head a good mental shake, and stretched. Once I was done with that, I reached under my bed and grabbed a black bag full of necessities. Everything was secured in the bag so it wouldn't make any noise I dropped it.

I was used to sneaking around places. Ever since I was little, I would practice sneaking quietly around my house after Mum and Da had put me to bed, and I had mastered the barking technique years ago.

I was slowly walking, careful to keep my weight centered, only to be stopped by the sound of bed springs groaning under someone's weight. Alek.

"Dylan." Alek mumbled sleepily. I tuned slowly, my face turning a faint shade of red. Luckily, my side of the room was dark, so I hoped he couldn't see.

"Alek, why are you awake?" I whispered, trying to sound tired.

"You were making too much noise. What are you doing?" he said, his voice more alert.

"I'm... going to the head. Just go back to sleep, you ninny." I replied, not giving hiim a complete lie.

He readily agreed, and I gave a little huff of relief before turning on my heel to pull the door open silently.

When the door closed behind me, I hurried down the hall, only to stop in my tracks, as a realization dawned on me.

Barking spiders! I wasn't making any noise!

_Hmmm... or was she? Find out the next chapter if you're still reading. It'll be in Alek's point of view next chapter, giving you a little bit of hindsight while Deryn's off pranking... And then you'll find out about Deryn's prank in chapter ten, I believe it is._


	9. Squeaking Suspicions

Chapter nine

Alek stared at the bleary, grey wall, listening to Dylan fidget in the dark. The only light in the room came from the moonlight streaming in from the single, dirty window.

Alek knew there would be no sleep for him that night; he was too suspicious of the new boy's behavior. He wasn't sure what had him so on edge about Dylan. Maybe it was the fact that Dylan's voice got a little higher pitched than a normal boy the age of sixteen would have when he was talking to his 'sister' out in the hall.

Alek had only heard a little bit of that conversation, but what he had heard just added fuel to his suspicious fire.

Alek was broken out of his own little world by the slight squealing of Dylan's bed springs shifting as the other boy sat up. Alek's soft snores abruptly stopped for a second as he listened, trying to keep his body relaxed. The air around the two boys felt tense, as they both waited for the other to move.

Giving off another snore, Alek heard Dylan release a breath, and continue on his silent journey.

A few minutes of complete silence on the newcomer's side of the room made Alek curious.

The creaking of the old wooden door broke the silence, the squeaking especially loud in the place of the silence, startling Alek. He sat up and rubbed the imaginary sleep from his sleep-deprived eyes.

"Dylan?" he called, lacing his tone with the act of sleep.

Dylan froze, his whole body tense, before he relaxed and turned slowly, keeping his right hand plastered to his side.

"Alek, why are you awake?" he demanded, his voice a quiet hiss.

Alek caught this. "You were making too much noise. What are you doing?"

"I'm... going to the head. Go back to sleep, you ninny." he replied, a little shakily.

Alek pretended to agree and lay back down, listening to the creak of the door as Dylan slipped out and shut it behind him.

Alek waited a few moments, letting Dylan get a head start, then pulled out his secret weapon when he wanted to sneak out; WD40.

He gave a coy smile to himself in the darkness.

Throwing his blankets off, he stood up, oiled the door, and snuck out, ready to find out the mysterious boy's secret.

So let me know? Sorry it took so long! School started and being a Junior in High School stinks! Two Dual Credit and an AP class. UGH! Well, let me know how I did? Thanks!

Peace, Gift


	10. To the Head! : Part One!

I awoke to the noise of commotion outside the heavy wooden door.

Barking ninnies! I thought to myself, cranky at having been woken so abruptly.

But then, a slow smile crept along my face as I remembered the events from the night before, My successful prank making my early morning awaking sweet.

"I'm a genius!" I laughed quietly, sitting up in my small bed.

Pushing off my warm covers, I set my feet on the cold concrete floor, cringing a little at the shock of cold, and stood up, getting in a good stretch.

I glanced over at His Royal Highness' bed to find it empty and rumpled and cold. I scoffed at the early riser.

Languid and relaxed, I found pants and shirt and slipped those one before lacing up my boots. The mirror told me my hair was a mess and all over the place, and I smiled contentedly at my boyish appearance.

The loud noises of the Leviathan boys outside broke me out of my thoughts and helped me remember where I was going; to survey the damage. I gave myself an evil smile and a nod in the mirror, then turned and hurried out the door.

With a tug on the door and few choice swear words on my part, I managed somehow to get the barking heavy door open, breathing with the exerted effort.

I peeked my head around, feeling excited on the inside ( not fluttery, like a barking girl, you ninny! ). I slipped my foot out cautiously, turning to close the wooden door behind me when a sharp throat clearing caught my attention.

Whipping my head to my left, I saw a very determined and angered prince standing with his arms crossed. He stared pointedly at me, and for a second, it seemed as if he could see through my whole plan and could tell all of my secrets... Which would be barking awful!

Placing a calm mask over my features, I turned slowly to face him, as if I was agitated at hisi nterruption in my mission to the bathroom.

"Can we make this quick?" I demanded. "I really need to use the head."

He continued with his quest of staring at me. It was like a one sided Mexican stand off, him doing all the stand-offing.

I looked at him for a few more moments, before deciding I wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"Not that this isn't entertaining or anything, but I'm gonna go ahead and go to the head. When you stop being a ninny, come find me." I turned on my heel, storming off at the unnecessary encounter. My mission had been deterred, and I was not a happy camper.

"Dylan, wait!"

I sighed, giving a brief moment of debate. Should I stop? My foot paused in midair, before I decided that if he really needed to talk to me, he could catch up. Exercise is good for the soul- or something like that

I placed my foot back on the ground and continued my walk towards my destination. I could Alek's shoes behind me slapping the cold, hard concrete as he rushed to catch up to me. Slap, slap, slap. The noise grated in my ears.

Alek's heavy breathing could behind me and I paused once more to give him a chance to catch up, one more time. I didn't want the poor prince to hurt himself.

"What, Alek?" I demanded sharply, waiting for him to stop breathing so hard. He was bent at the middle, hands on his knees, chest heaving. His face was red, and I was worried. He hadn't been running that far.

"I know what you did." He said finally. He stood up and looked me in the eyes, his face only a slight pink.

I felt a shock of surprise race through my body. Questions shot through my brain. I was a mass of inner turmoil on the inside, where he couldn't see.

The mask and calm exterior was all he could see.

"And what is that, Your Highness?" My snarky attitude made the idiot's eye twitch.

He gave an evil smile, making me nervous. My stomach fluttered. Alek got really close and I could smell his cologne. It smelled... Surprisingly masculine.

No, focus you barking girl! I thought to myself, making a quick recovery to pay attention.

"Wouldn't you like to know?


	11. To the Head: Part Two!

_I am sooo sorry about the whole no update thing! I really have been meaning to update! I mean, I have it all written down in my purple math journal, but for some reason, I just can't read my own stories without sitting there and going "EW! WHY DID I WRITE THIS!?" so, when y'all catch mistakes, it's because I can't stand my stories. Maybe I should find a beta reader? Hmmm... maybe... Any way, I'm sure you all are like "Shut up and get to the story before we get really mad!" All I an say is, if you hurt me, I can't write..._

Chapter 11:

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What is that supposed to barking mean? What are you implying?" I asked, suspicious, as the corners of his mouth turned into a little smirk. It gave me the urge to hit him, preferrably somewhere he would remember.

He didn't answer, which only irked me more, but I bit the inside of my cheek - hard, according to the taste of blood in my mouth.

We walked in a tension so thick, I could almost grab it and smack Newkirk in the head with it. That thought made my mouth twitch as I fought back laughter. Alek's eyes cut toward me, narrowing as they did so.

I looked at him, meeting his eyes. My features went flat, and I gave him my best 'I'm innocent' look.

Alek's eyes snapped back ahead of him, but not before I caught the look of irritation and frustration in his eyes. I continued looking at him, letting my mind wander briefly. Briefly was all I needed to run into the giant group of Leviathan boys gathered around the bathroom, all pushhing and shoving and yelling to get a better look.

Our dorm room is the second to last room on the left, and the bathroom was the first door on the right in our hall, so the walk was long, but not too long. It was good to have to walk in the morning. Gave a girl, or boy in this case, a good chance to wake up.

_Idiot! You are a boy! You hang around Lilit too much!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

Alek had began declaring his title in means to get to the front, but most guys just ignored him.

_Ninny!_ I tossed his way.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself.

"Barking Spiders!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Instantly, everything got quiet, and the mass of boys turned my way, showering me with the wonderful Eau de boy in the morning. It was not pleasant, but I was relatively used to it. Jaspert always stuck his nasty smelling self in my face to get me out of bed in the morning back home, and it almost always worked.

"Move. I need to use the head, and if I don't make it, I hope all of you don't mind cleaning it up, you clart smelling ninnies!" I yelled. Half of the faces in the mass morphed into cluelessness about my word choices, but almost instantly, a path opened up for me to get through.

I began walking, searching the crowd for His Highness. I spotted him about halfway through the clart smelling boys. I gave him a brief smirk, before I continued my saunter down my path.

A few seconds later, I heard an outcry of indignation, then the slapping of familiar shoes on the concrete floors; Alek had broken out of the crowd and was now behind me, once again, as if going with me would prove I was guilty of the crime I really did commit, but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

We finally reached the door to the bathroom. I gestured my arm out dramatically, and gave a little bow. I grabbed the door handle of the ugly, mismatching white door, and pulled, opening it with a flourish.

"After you, good sir," I said with an awful British accent.

Alek gave a glare, but walked in anyway. I gave a brief smile to myself, before walking through the door myself, pulling the door shut behind me.


	12. The Emerald Gaze

_Hey! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! My classes are kicking my butt, and they're doing it well! But here's chapter 12!_

Chapter 12

As soon as the door was locked, and we were alone, Alek's emerald green eyes were all I could see. They reflected a fire that revealed a determination I didn't think his princeliness possessed, but it shocked me a bit. The wall I'd built around my heart and emotions when my Da had died lost a few bricks in his gaze. His beautiful, warm, emerald gaze…

I took a few steps back, shaking myself out of his gaze, and emotionally placing those lost bricks back in their places.

"Blisters, your princeliness. You don't need to be in my face. I have my space, too, ye know." I informed, my Scottish lilt surfacing a bit at the end.

His eyes narrowed and his mouth pursed into a straight line across the lower part of his mouth. The way he did it gave him a royally displeased air, and I wasn't happy about it.

"I don't believe you deserve the space you think you do, _Dylan_." He sneered, giving an extra push on my name. My Scottish temper flared at his tone despite him being a prince.

"Look here, you bum-rag. I don't know wha' yer problem is, but it won' kill ye to be not so daft." The angrier I got, the more my accent came out, and it wasn't the prettiest sounding lilt in the world, but it usually got the point across.

And by the way his eyes got big and he looked surprised, I think my point was there.

Taking advantage of the silence, I took the chance to survey the scene of the crime, (even though I already knew…)

The stall walls had stark white toilet paper strewn about them, over, under, around. The spotless white urinals had water leaking out of them (don't barking ask me, I don't know what I did.), and the grand finale, the barking topping to the cake?

The seats to the toilets from the toilet paper stalls were glued barking high up on the granite walls.

I turned back to meet Alek's undecipherable emerald gaze, which had been glued to my back as I looked around.

"Who did this?" I wondered aloud to him, pretending to be innocent to all of the barking genius going on around us.

His eyes shot to slits in an instant.

His face once again invaded mine and all I could see was his warm eyes.

_Stop it, Deryn Sharp. You can't do this. You're a barking ninny._ I mentally berated myself.

"You ninny," I shoved him away, hard.

He stumbled backwards, his boots making loud, clicking noises on the linoleum floor of the head.

He threw his arms out wide, trying to stabilize his balance. He quickly regained it, and, to save himself from looking too daft, pretended to straighten out the wrinkles in his wrinkle-free white button up shirt.

"You dare push Prince Aleksander von Hohenburg?" his voice was low and dangerous. But the ninny didn't realize I could be too.

"Do ye barking want me to do it again? I'm not afraid to fight ye, ye daft prince." my voice and posture matching his.

This time, when he got in my face, I didn't feel anything when I looked in his green eyes.

My fist balled at my sides and feet spread apart and ready to spring, I was ready for anything he had.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting anything? I really do need to speak with Dylan."

_Who is this mysterious speaker? Is it Newkirk? Aurora? A new character? Hopefully, I'll write soon because I bet y'all wanna know! I mean, I know who it is, but y'all don't. Okay, I'm done bragging. Let me know what y'all think! (Yes, yes, I know. I say y'all. I am a Southerner. It happens when I'm tired.) Anyway, night. Peace! Enjoy!_


	13. Suspicious Minds

Chapter 13: Suspicious Minds

Alek glanced to the open door of the bathroom and wondered how Volger had gotten the door unlocked without the two of them hearing, then realized that he was dealing with the Count. It was preposterous to wonder.

"And who in blisters are you?" The boy standing toe-to-toe with him demanded, his Scottish lilt now just a hint in the background.

The Count looked down at the blond haired boy in front of him, taking in his stance and the angry tone of voice, and turned up his nose at him.

"I am Count Volger. I am to be respected by all students, and that includes new ones as well." Volger said, his tone even and neutral, but the glint in his eyes betrayed the distaste he felt.

Alek felt a little better to discover that he wasn't the only one who didn't quite trust Sharp's story. He couldn't exactly place why he felt so, but there was something off about the Scottish boy. He didn't exactly have the boyish tendencies he was use to, but who was Alek to judge when he had grown up in a castle away from other boys?

"I'm sorry, Count," Dylan replied, clicking his boots together smartly, his voice hinting at mockery.

"Yes, I can see that." Volger turned away from Dylan, who had backed away from Alek as he spoke.

"Haben Sie herausgefunden, wer hat unserer Schule infiltriert noch?" He asked, switching to German. Every boy at Leviathan knew German, save the new, young boys. Leviathan WAS a prestigious school for boys, after all.

Alek, who is Austrian, after all, replied quickly and flawlessly.

"Noch nicht, aber ich habe eine Ahnung, mit wem es sein könnte." Alek cut his green eyes towards the blue eyed boy across from him.

"I don't barking speak Clanker." Dylan interjected.

Alek and Count Volger exchanged a look, a look that implied the same thing and they both knew it.

"Dylan, do you, per chance, have a sister who goes to Queens?" Count asked slyly. Alek looked confused for a moment, before his green eyes lit with understanding.

Dylan stared into space for a second, before his wide blue eyes met Volger's and Alek's.

He then answered with confidence.

"Her name is Amoura Sharp. She's a freshman at Queens." The smug smirk he wore clued the two _real_ men that Dylan was onto them.

Dylan was a lot smarter than Alek had anticipated, and he knew the signs to look for. He caught on quickly. Alek just needed to figure out how to be quicker.

Alek knew who the infiltrator was. He just needed a way to prove it, without the suspect getting too suspicious of him.

_I felt bad for not updating, so I'm updating as much as I can, just for your enjoyment! Thanks, y'all!_

_-Peace._


End file.
